1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Cartesian robot and more particularly to a three-axis Cartesian robot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This is a continuation-in-part application of application Ser. No. 07/887,317 filed May 22, 1992 entitled "THREE-AXIS CARTESIAN ROBOT," pending.
Many types of robotic designs have been previously provided but they all suffer from one or more shortcomings. To the best of applicant's knowledge, other than the robot described in the co-pending application, the prior Cartesian robot devices require one drive motor for each axis of movement.
During the production of the robot described in the co-pending application, it was discovered that certain areas of the design of the invention of the co-pending application could be improved. Although the basic operation of the robot described herein is the same as that described in the co-pending application, the instant design results in an improvement in fabrication, component selection, performance and reliability.